I Want You
by skittles342
Summary: When Zane wants Riley, he wants him NOW. Warning: contains yaoi, lemon, all the good stuff :D First attempt at a Zane X Riley fic R


**I Want You**

Zane pushed Riley down onto his soft mattress, pinning him to the bed by sliding his knee between his thighs as he deepened the kiss, his hands running through the football players light brown hair as the male beneath him groaned lightly, arching a bit against him as he returned the kiss with full passion.

Zane broke the kiss and began to kiss down Riley's neck, his neck arching back to give him more room to work as Zane nipped and sucked lightly on his collarbone, biting a sensitive part of Riley's neck , making the quarter back cry out lightly and moan softly, "Z- Zane… Wait…" he whispered softly, though his body was screaming for the dark haired male to continue.

"No," Zane replied as he continued his work on the males neck, his hands now yanking at the males shirt, trying to get the buttons undone without stopping his work on Riley's neck, "I've been waiting all night, I want you, now."

Riley blushed softly as the knee that was between his thighs grinded a bit unto his crotch, making him moan softly and arch his body a bit to help Zane finally yank off his shirt. Zane pulled back, but for only a moment to take off his own shirt before dipping his head down again, now sucking and nipping at his left nipple lightly, while twisting his right nipple between his fingers, gently pulling, while elicting another small moan from the football player again.

"Mmm… Zane…" Riley groaned softly, arching his back, pressing his chest against the fingers and inviting mouth.

Zane chuckled around his nipple and pulled away to tease, "What were you saying about waiting?" before giving his nipple a long teasing lick, causing Riley to cry out slightly.

Riley panted softly as he felt Zane's free hand drift down to cup his erection through his jeans, causing Riley to buck his hips lightly. He bit his lower lip as Zane pulled back and tugged at Riley's belt, undoing it. Riley heard the scratch of his zipper, making him blush a bit as Zane lowered himself to pull the males jeans off, leaving him in his tight white briefs, his erection pushing achingly against the fabric.

"Someone's hard already," Zane chuckled a bit, raising himself so that he hovered over Riley.

"Sh- shut up…" Riley groaned softly, looking up at him with those alluring hazel eyes of his, making Zane growl a bit before yanking him into a harsh kiss, his right hand caressing the males cheek, his left hand reaching down to grope the football players nicely toned ass, making said male moan loudly as he returned the kiss with full passion, his arms going to wrap around him to pull him closer.

Zane adjusted their position so that Riley's legs were wrapped loosely around his waist, pulling him against his hardness. Zane sat in between his thighs as he smirked down at Riley, who blushed lightly and moaned softly as Zane began to grind against him, causing the curly haired male to moan loudly into Zane's ear.

Zane growled at this, Riley was being so fucking erotic right now it was driving Zane crazy. He wanted to turn him over, yank off the rest of their clothes, and fuck him into oblivion. But he had to pace himself, no matter how many times they did it before in the past, Zane always made sure to be gentle with his boyfriend, he didn't want to be the only one getting pleasure out of this.

Zane pulled back for a moment, he gave Riley another smirk as he murmured, "You're going to enjoy this, Riley~" he murmured as he lowered himself until he was face to face with his underwear clad dick. He stuck out his tongue and licked the erection through his underwear, causing Riley to moan at the torturous teasing the male was doing to him.

"Tell me what you want Riley," Zane murmured softly, his breath brushing over the erection through his underwear as he smirked and looked up at the male, "I can't read your mind…"

Riley let out a low whine; he hated it when Zane made him beg. It was embarrassing, making him beg to be sucked off… But he was so lost in pleasure and need; he didn't give it thought as he whimpered softly, "Zane… Please… S- Suck me off…" he blushed at his own words as his eyes went down and met those of Zane's, making him blush and look away swiftly.

Zane smirked again, "As you wish…" he murmured as he hooked a finger beneath the band of his white briefs and pulling them down gently, Riley raising his hips to help him get his thin underwear off.

He licked his lips and leaned forward slowly, licking the tip of his member slowly, tasting it. The musky scent made him scowl a bit, before he wrapped his lips around it and began to suck.

He deep throated the male, his head bobbing swiftly between his legs while his left hand stroked and played with his ball sack, his right hand was gently cupping the males thighs, he wanted to bring pleasure to his boyfriend as he licked the underside, nipping and kissing the tip gently before deep throating him once again.

Riley moaned and twisted his fingers through the males black hair as he arched his back a bit, his chin tilted towards the ceiling as his body trembled, grabbing at the males hair desperately as he panted softly, moaning out different versions of Zane's name.

Zane chuckled around his cock, sending the vibrations right through him, making his moans grow even louder and his back arch even more.

Zane suddenly lifted his head, letting the erection slip out his mouth, causing Riley to let out a whine of protest before Zane's lips covered his again. As Zane kissed him with fiery passion, he unzipped his own pants and pulled them off, before his boxers followed soon after, falling to his knees as he pulled back to just observe his work for a moment, and definitely liked what he saw.

Riley was a sweaty panting mess, his hazel eyes glazed over in lust as he looked up longingly at his boyfriend, a thin layer of sweat covered his chest and forehead. Rosy color ran to his cheeks when he saw that Zane was staring at him, and looked away, embarrassed, "Wh- what is it?" he squeaked, his voice higher than he had intended it to be.

Zane chuckled, "Nothing," he murmured softly as he suddenly embraced him, "You are just so cute…"

"D- Don't call me cute!" Riley protested, struggling to shove him off but Zane kept him trapped in that tight embrace. Riley eventually stopped struggling and sighed softly, melting into the embrace as he Zane whispered into his ear, "I love you, Riley."

Riley looked up at him and whispered, "I- I love you too Zane," he buried his head into the others chest as they just embraced for a moment.

Zane finally pulled away as he let a small smirk curve his lips, "Now get on your hands and knees with that sexy ass in the air."

Riley blushed lightly as Zane moved back to give him room, allowing Riley to roll over onto his stomach, feeling exposed to Zane as he blushed softly. Zane smiled, Riley always got really nervous when it came to sex, which was just so cute. He massaged Riley's butt cheeks and spread them, leaning down and burying his face between them, licking his hole.

Riley nearly screamed bloody murder as he arched his head back and gripped the pillow, his head tilting up a bit, "Nnh! Z- Zane! Don't lick THERE!" he begged, his face flushed a bright red from embarrassment. Zane ignored him and nipped and sucked at the skin around his entrance, his tongue sliding and circling his entrance, before sliding inside, fucking him with his tongue.

Riley let out pleasured moans at the males actions, "Oh… G- God!" he gasped softly, his body trembling even harder as his protests died in his throat, now only moaning out nonsense as the male continued his assault on his entrance.

Finally, Zane pulled back to look at his work, smirking at the reddened hole, Riley a panting mess from what his boyfriend just did. Zane brought to fingers to his lips and licked them, Riley's gaze wandering over his shoulder, his eyes meeting Zane's dark brown ones, seeing his own lust reflected in the males eyes.

"Mmm… Riley…" Zane moaned as he let his fingers drift down and pushed one in, making Riley wince slightly before he relaxed against the finger, letting out small gasps before the male pushed two fingers in now, now scissoring them, preparing Riley for what was next to come. Riley moaned again softly, his cheek resting on the cool pillow as Zane continued his actions. He pushed his fingers against Riley's prostate, he memorized where the males prostate was they'd done it so many times. Riley let out a very long moan as Zane continued to push his fingers against that bunch of nerves, making Riley see stars.

Zane extracted his fingers, now impatient to be inside Riley. He positioned himself at the males enterance before slowly pushing himself all the way in, Riley grit his teeth in an attempt to muffle the long moan that threatened to escape his throat, his hands fisting on the edges of the pillow and his eyes squeezing shut tightly, back arching a bit, "Z- Zane…"

"Mmmm~! Ri- Riley!" Zane groaned in pleasure as he gripped the sides of the matress on either side of the light haired male, thrusting slow at first before his thrusts began to speed up, slamming wildly into the male over and over again, his hips snapping against his butt as he went in deeper and deeper inside of Riley.

Riley moaned loudly, his back arching, he let out a particular scream when the male slammed into his prostate, and continued to slam there over and over again, making him see stars as he lost himself in the pleasure and the bliss he was feeling.

Zane suddenly stopped and grabbed the males wrist, he pulled out and turned him over on his back, his elbows supporting the males legs upwards as he slowly pushed himself back inside him, before starting his wild thrusts again, his eyes meeting Riley's as his thrusts quickened, both of them growling, moaning, and panting in pleasure. Zane let the males legs drop as he leaned over him, his back covered in sweat as he kissed Riley a bit sloppily, who returned the kiss fully as Zane continued to thrust, finding his prostate again and slamming into him there. His free hand reached down and pumped the males leaking erection as he himself neared his peak.

Riley broke the kiss and cried out at his loudest as he let loose streams of white cum onto his and Zane's stomach. With a final thrust and growl, Zane came hard into Riley's ass, filling him all the way up. He collapsed right on top of Riley, both males panting loudly as they tried to catch their breath. Once Zane recovered, he pulled back to hover over Riley again, before kissing him long a sweetly, pulling out of him and curling by his side.

"I love you, Riley…" he whispered into his ear as he spooned him, giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too Zane," Riley turned his head to meet his gaze before giving him a light peck on the lips, "Goodnight…"

* * *

**A/N: Well, I figured that this little one-shot fic might help me get motivated to start up my writing again, and congrats it did! I probably will expand my writing onto different things, but might stay in the Sekaiichi column...**

**To everyone whose reading my stories: thank you for being so paitent with me, you're all the best! :'D**


End file.
